emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7299 (23rd September 2015)
Plot Rakesh tells Chrissie that he has seen Lachlan with a gun in the village, but he lost him. Victoria and Diane take soup round to Brook Cottage but they are shocked by the state of Robert's face. Pete finds Sarah scared in the street and takes her back to Debbie. DI Howley arrives and arrests Robert for Katie's murder in front of Victoria, Diane and Kerry. At Mulberry Cottage, Debbie and Ross kiss but they are disturbed by Pete taking Sarah back. Chrissie begs Rakesh not to go to the police about Lachlan as his life would be over after everything that happened with Alicia. In the café, Ashley shows Sandy and Pearl his 'Magnum P.I.' outfit for the party but Harriet walks in. Sandy reveals to Harriet about the surprise party but she winds Ashley up by saying she likes the new look and asks him to take her out in the outfit. Lachlan arrives back at Home Farm and hands over the gun to Chrissie, who puts it in the office safe. Lachlan explains how he found the gun in the river and he was never going to use it but he just wanted to scare Robert as he hates him. In the pub, Kerry tells Chas that the police have arrested Robert for Katie's murder. Rakesh promises Priya that he will not represent the White's anymore. Pete tells Debbie she should stay away from Ross. Victoria desperately tries to get hold of Robert but Andy comes in and confirms that Robert killed Katie so no one would find out about about his affair. DI Howley interviews Robert but he makes it look like Andy has only accused him of murder due to the resentment over he and Katie's affair years ago. He explains how he's worried about Andy and tells DI Howley about Andy's suicide attempt and suggests that Andy may have reported him that due to his recent affair with a man. Rakesh says he will forget that he ever saw the gun if Chrissie disposes of the gun, but he informs her about Robert's arrest. Ashley and Harriet arrive back in the pub in retro clothes and Harriet breaks the news that she has been winding him up. Victoria asks Aaron is he knew about Robert killing Katie but Chas insists that he didn't. Debbie wonders what Andy is playing at and postpones she and Ross' pizza and wine so she can spend time with Sarah. Chrissie tells Rakesh that she thinks Robert is capable of murder and Rakesh tells her that he has changed his mind and he'll represent her again from tomorrow. Chrissie assures Lachlan that he will stay at Home Farm with Lawrence if the worst comes to the worst and she is sent to prison. Aaron ask Chas why she lied as he was going to confess everything and he apologizes to Chas. She admits she wouldn't be surprised if Robert got away with murder but she will make him pay. Diane tells Andy that Sarah saw him beating up Robert but he blames everything on Robert. Robert is released without charge. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox Guest cast *DI Howley - Dana Haqjoo *Solicitor - Jace Desay *Desk Sergeant - Philip Lightfoot Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room, dining room and office '' *Keepers Cottage - ''Living room *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and back room *Hotten Police Station - Cell, interview room and front desk Notes *This episode was broadcast at 8.30pm due to an hour-long live episode of ''Coronation Street ''that was made to celebrate ITV's 60th anniversary. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns